


История об одной вафельнице, одном тостере и двух мужчинах

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История в трех пере-драбблах. Фик написан для Secret Santa Challenge - 2012-2013.<br/>Текст бетила Uccello Spreo, друг, товарищ и брат :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	История об одной вафельнице, одном тостере и двух мужчинах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Фик написан на заявку Peach Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BA+%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD+%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%8F%D0%B2%D0%BA%D1%83+Peach+Tree).



> Работа писалась на челендж Inception Secret Santa

**Вафельница**

Выглядит вафельница так [](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/original.1358282297.jpg)

***

\- Артур, неужели всякий раз, когда мне захочется утренней нежности, мне придется устраивать такие спектакли? - посмеивался Имс, сидя на высоком барном стуле.  
\- Нет, Имс. Тебе достаточно будет просто, ясно и четко выразить свое желание. Но если ты устроишь мне такой спектакль еще раз, клянусь, я ... - договорить Артур уже не успел. Имс практически бесшумно подкрался к Артуру, пока тот мыл чашки, и теперь водил губами по его голым плечам и шее.  
\- Имс, что ты задумал?  
\- Собираюсь приготовить немного вафель, - Имс оторвался от Артура и уверенно направился в сторону холодильника.  
\- Имс?! Это дизайнерская вещь! Единственная в своем роде! В ней не готовят.  
\- Э, нет. Вафельница для того, чтобы в ней готовить вафли, дорогуша. К тому же, ты знаешь, я всегда ужасно голоден после… - Имс многозначительно подвигал бровями и растянул губы в довольной улыбке.  
Артур закатил глаза и уже собирался ответить что-то привычно-колкое, но в этот момент раздался стук в дверь.  
\- О, это Кобб. Я сказал ему, что остановился у тебя, ты же не против, Арти?

**Toast Messenger**

Собственно виновник "торжества" [](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/toast-messenger.1358282585.jpg)

”Привычка – вторая натура”, любила повторять бабушка Артура, ставя перед ним тарелку с хлопьями и молоком на завтрак каждое утро. Еще она что-то говорила о вкусной и здоровой пище и растущем организме. В семь лет хлопья с молоком действительно были отличным завтраком, но в тридцать, живя в мегаполисе и занимаясь дримшерингом, хороший завтрак – роскошь. Чаще всего это чашка кофе, иногда с тостом с маслом или джемом. Совсем иногда – яичница с беконом. 

В то утро Артур торопился. Ему предстояло почти пятнадцать часов перелета, поэтому позавтракать и выспаться он планировал в самолете. Однако он легко уловил запах свежезаваренного кофе, исходивший с его кухни. Прихватив пистолет, аккуратно и тихо ступая по мягкому ковру, Артур вышел из спальни и направился в кухню. На столе действительно стояла чашка кофе, рядом на его любимой белой тарелке лежал квадратный румяный и, казалось, еще горячий тост. Удивленно глядя на приготовленный для него завтрак, Артур вошел в кухню, все еще оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Кофе пах соблазнительно приятно, так и хотелось сделать хотя бы глоток. Но было нечто, что удивило его гораздо больше самого завтрака. На тосте – на тосте! – была выпечена надпись. _”В Дюссельдорфе сейчас прохладно. Не забудь надеть плащ”._  
\- Это тренч, - почти автоматически “поправил” Артур и улыбнулся. О новой работе он никому не говорил. _Почти_ никому.  
Тост был хорошо прожаренным, действительно еще теплым и пришелся Артуру очень по вкусу. Кофе был в бумажном стакане, поэтому его Артур решил прихватить с собой и выпить по дороге в аэропорт.  
Тренч же аккуратно лежал около его сумки с вещами, приготовленной еще вечером накануне. 

Стандартное извлечение, рутинная работа, длительный перелет, неспокойный ребенок в двух сидениях от Артура – все это стало причиной его почти суточного беспробудного сна.  
Все еще сонный, он вышел на кухню и снова наткнулся на ”хлебную записку“.  
Апельсиновый сок, уже остывшая яичница с беконом, совсем холодный кофе и такой же тост. _“Дом, милый дом. С возвращением, сладкий”._ Кленовый сироп стоял рядом. Очень сладкий кленовый сироп.  
Артур посмотрел на часы – было около 8 вечера. Слишком поздно или слишком рано – это как посмотреть – для завтрака. Но голод давал о себе знать.  
Кофе пришлось, конечно, вылить. А вот с сиропом тост оказался еще вкуснее.

***

Артур не любил работать в жарких странах – слишком влажный или, наоборот, сухой климат пагубно на него влияли. К тому же, найти приличный отель было не просто. Еще хуже обстояли дела с едой.  
Но, как ни странно, лучшие его заказы были именно в таких местах.  
Отправляясь к новому клиенту, Артур уже ожидал очередного прогноза погоды на хлебе, однако на кухне было пусто. Артур вряд ли признался бы себе в этом, но он немного расстроился и даже заволновался. За последние несколько месяцев эти “хлебные послания” изрядно его забавляли. Это было отличное начало дня, заряд бодрости и хорошего настроения, к тому же вкусно и сытно.

В такой работе редко выпадает выходной, но если он случается, то проводить его в номере гостиницы – преступление. Не то чтобы Артур был большим ценителем музейных экспонатов или архитектурных ценностей, но всегда интересно побывать в новом незнакомом месте, рассмотреть некоторые детали – это может пригодиться в будущем.  
Узкие улочки, тихие закусочные и ресторанчики, маленькие площади с фонтанчиками и смуглая загорелая детвора – мелкие воришки, конечно, тоже – нехитрый скарб почти всех городков этой местности. Артур бездумно гулял по мощеным брусчатым дорогам и все время возвращался к своей гостинице – какое-то заколдованное место. Так и не найдя ничего примечательного для себя, он решил все-таки вернуться в номер.  
На журнальном столике стоял накрытый поднос. Артур лишь удивленно вздернул бровь. Медленно сдвинув крышку, он широко улыбнулся, до самих ямочек на щеках.  
Тост. Румяный, прожаренный тост. С посланием: _“Тебе идет загар. И эта улыбка. Улыбайся чаще”._  
Артур постарался не заметить этого, но, кажется, его сердце пропустило удар. Рядом с тостом стояла маленькая вазочка с нарезанными экзотическими фруктами и сливками. Конечно, с хлебом такое не едят, но с тостом, _этим тостом_ , - можно. 

Домой Артур возвращался спешно, меняя самолеты и поезда, запутывая следы и задерживаясь в некоторых городах чуть больше необходимого, чтобы проверить – оторвался ли он от хвоста. 

Войдя, наконец, в свою квартиру, Артур ощутил облегчение. “Мой дом – моя крепость”. Так тоже говорила бабушка.  
Внезапно с кухни раздался шорох. Достав глок из кобуры, Артур пошел на звук и столкнулся с внимательным взглядом серо-зеленых глаз.  
\- Все-таки попался, - как-то задумчиво-грустно сказал Имс.  
\- Если тебя это успокоит, я сразу догадался, что это ты, - иронично ответил Артур, приближаясь к Имсу.  
\- А что, у кого-то еще есть ключи от твоей квартиры? – наигранно ревниво спросил Имс.  
\- Вообще-то, только у меня, - Артур как раз подошел достаточно близко к Имсу, чтобы быть притянутым в объятия.  
Имс с удовольствием зарылся носом в отросшие, завивающиеся колечками волосы, сильно прижал Артура к себе, немного отстранился и легко коснулся губами его щеки:  
\- Ты все еще пахнешь солнцем.  
\- Кстати, я долго был в дороге, мне нужно в душ, - Артур заерзал, желая высвободиться из цепких Имсовых рук, но Имс держал крепко.  
В этот момент как раз запищал тостер – маленький оранжевый прямоугольничек, стоявший как раз на кухонном столе – и Имсу пришлось выпустить Артура из рук, чтобы достать очередной тост с посланием.  
 _“Я скучаю”._  
Всего два слова.  
\- Я думаю, он будет отличной парой для твоей вафельницы, - игриво подмигнул Имс, доставая из шкафа белую квадратную тарелку.  
Артур немного нахмурился, но вскоре лицо его просияло, брови взметнулись вверх, и он достал из того же шкафа запасной ключ от своей квартиры. Молча положил его на стол перед Имсом и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Имс вскользь глянул на ключ, потом перевел взгляд на Артура, улыбнулся и, достав из кармана свой тайком сделанный дубликат ключа, выбросил его в мусорное ведро.  
\- Ты не ищешь легких путей, правда? – Артур стоял уже в дверях, улыбаясь уголками рта.  
\- Разве к тебе есть легкий путь? – искренне удивился Имс, подаваясь вперед, надеясь ухватить Артура за рукав и снова притянуть к себе.  
Но Артур подмигнул ему в ответ и направился в душ, разбрасывая одежду по дороге.  
Имсу не требовалось более красноречивого приглашения.

**Одно Рождество - два подарка**

Взрослый самостоятельный мужчина, занимающийся сомнительным нелегальным бизнесом, редко думает о подарках. Тем более Рождественских. Тем более для такого же независимого и самодостаточного мужчины, как он сам.  
Но Артур думал. Он думал об этом накануне сочельника по дороге домой, в Лос-Анджелес из Осло.  
Обычно, он ограничивался каким-то милым украшением, зажимом для галстука, например, или бутылкой хорошего виски. Сигары тоже были неплохим подарком. Обычно. Но это был Имс, и все, что оказывалось связано с понятием “обычно”, никоим образом ему не подходило.  
Сам же Имс развил какую-то бурную деятельность вокруг этого праздника, раз за разом говоря, что это их первое Рождество вместе и какой это важный для них двоих день. Артур откровенно не понимал, к чему тот ведет, но Имс многозначительно двигал бровями и говорил, что “все отлично спланировал и будет очень здорово”. Хотя слова “Имс” и “спланировал” все еще отчаянно отказывались складываться в одно предложение в сознании Артура.  
Но Рождество было уже на носу, а у Артура не было даже идей для подарка. Точнее идея-то как раз была, но как ее реализовать Артур не знал.  
Несколько месяцев назад, думая, что Артур уже спит, Имс нашептывал что-то о своем детстве. О настоящем зимнем морозном рождественском утре и деревянном ангелочке, которого вырезал для него любимый дед-ирландец. Этот маленький ангелок каждый год украшал елку, и маленький Имс сам вешал его на пушистую ветку. Но после переезда игрушка потерялась, дед вскоре умер, и остались лишь воспоминания. _“Ничего такого, просто глупая игрушка”_ , - печально говорил тогда Имс, - _“просто глупая игрушка”._  
При пересадке в Берлине Артур поменял билет и полетел через Дублин.

В квартире пахло свежей хвоей – в самом углу гостиной возвышалась здоровенная пушистая ель, украшенная яркими шарами, мишурой и, кажется, гирляндами. А еще в воздухе витал сладковатый запах корицы и имбиря.  
Имс буквально материализовался из воздуха и сразу же полез с поцелуями.  
\- Имс, дай мне хотя бы раздеться! – запротестовал Артур.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, ты стоишь прямо под омелой, - ответил Имс, указывая на потолок, с которого действительно свисала веточка омелы, - это традиция, детка.  
Имс снова сложил губы трубочкой и притянул Артура плотнее к себе. Артур еще немного сопротивлялся, секунд десять, но, конечно, ответил на горячий приветственный поцелуй. Он тоже соскучился.  
Когда Артур, уже после душа и в домашней одежде, снова вошел в гостиную, елка светилась и переливалась яркими огнями, блики от которых прыгали по потолку.  
\- Имс, зачем все это? – тихо спросил Артур, делая неопределенный жест рукой, видимо указывая на все рождественские атрибуты в комнате.  
\- У нас такая сумасшедшая жизнь, Арти, пусть хоть Рождество будет нормальное, - мягко ответил Имс, ероша только что аккуратно уложенные волосы Артура.  
\- А почему на телевизоре висят носки?  
\- О, сегодня это не телевизор. Сегодня, это камин!  
Артур с сомнением посмотрел сразу на телевизор, потом на Имса и снова на телевизор. “Камин? Серьезно? Наш телевизор – камин?” – хотелось ему спросить, но он сдержался, видя, как загадочно улыбается Имс.  
\- Ну же, Артур, включи свое воображение. Я точно знаю, что оно у тебя есть, - продолжая улыбаться, говорил Имс, вытаскивая из духовки печенье. – Правда, включается оно, похоже, только в спальне, - тихо пробормотал он, проходя мимо так и стоявшего в дверях кухни Артура.  
На журнальном столике стоял небольшой термос, два стакана для глинтвейна, блюдо с легкими закусками и еще одно блюдо с горячим и ароматным печеньем Имс поставил уже у Артура на глазах.  
\- А ты неплохо подготовился, - заметил Артур, подходя ближе к дивану.  
Имс лукаво подмигнул Артуру, достал из кармана пульт от телевизора, что-то на нем нажал и по комнате разлился звук потрескивающих поленьев в камине, а на экране телевизора _загорелся_ огонь.

Имс сел на диван, накрылся пледом и приглашающим жестом позвал Артура к себе.  
Артур умостился рядом, в надежном кольце рук Имса и тепле клетчатого пледа.  
\- Ты чуть не опоздал, - зашептал Имс в самое ухо, - я начал волноваться. Где ты так задержался?  
\- У меня было… одно дело, - уклончиво ответил Артур, млея от теплых губ у самого его уха.  
\- Дела? В сочельник? И это когда я жду тебя дома со всем этим? – нарочито возмущенно прошипел Имс, но продолжил ласкать Артура.  
\- Это как раз касалось тебя и _всего этого_ , - Артур с удовольствием подставлял шею и думал о том, что не такая это и ужасная идея – традиционное Рождество вместе.  
Имс замер, отпрянул от Артура, даже немного отодвинулся, подозрительно посмотрел на него. В то время как сам Артур протестующее заныл, требуя вернуть мягкие влажные губы на прежнее место. Но Имс копошился где-то под пледом и упорно не замечал укоризненного взгляда Артура. Наконец, он выудил из кармана небольшую коробочку, аккуратно завернутую в подарочную бумагу, с ярким помятым красным бантом, размером, наверное, больше самой коробки.  
\- Прости, он помялся, - начал было оправдываться Имс, пытаясь расправить украшение, для чего ему пришлось убрать руку с плеча Артура, и тот готов был начать негодовать.  
Часы как раз показывали полночь.  
\- С Рождеством, Артур, - поздравил Имс, протягивая Артуру подарок.  
С интересом и любопытством ребенка, Артур разрывал упаковку – под ворчливое Имсово “а ведь я так старался” – теряясь в догадках, что же Имс приготовил для него. Когда же он все-таки добрался до самого подарка, глаза его стали большими и, кажется, он забыл как дышать.  
\- Имс….это же….  
\- Раритетная золотая миниатюра кареты, которой тебе как раз не хватает в коллекции.*  
\- Это был ты! – воскликнул Артур, когда все же смог нормально говорить.  
\- Я видел как ты рассматривал ее тогда в каталоге аукциона…  
\- И выкупил, - совершенно невежливо перебил Артур и даже попытался строго посмотреть на Имса. – Это же стоит…  
\- Того, чтобы увидеть тебя таким счастливым, - мягко закончил Имс и потянулся за поцелуем, но вместо этого Артур подскочил и метнулся к полке, где в таких же стеклянных футлярах стояли остальные _экспонаты_ его скромной коллекции.  
Имс, удовлетворенный достигнутым эффектом, наблюдал, как Артур размещал новое приобретение и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Кажется, это была какая-то милая песенка, что-то о каком-то парне. Погруженный в свои мысли, Имс не заметил, как Артур снова вернулся под плед и уже сидел рядом, протягивая небольшой обычный подарочный пакет:  
\- С Рождеством, Имс. Я не успел завернуть в бумагу и прикрепить бант…  
\- Не в бантах ведь дело, - улыбнулся Имс, выуживая из пакетика небольшого деревянного ангелочка на золотистом шнурке.** И замолчал. То есть совсем замолчал. Не поблагодарил, не выругался, вообще не издал ни звука. Артур уже занервничал и собирался извиниться за такой бестолковый подарок, купленный за пару баксов в сувенирной лавке Дублина, когда Имс впился в его губы долгим, глубоким поцелуем, лаская, благодаря, вкладывая в этот поцелуй душу. Когда легкие уже горели от нехватки воздуха, Имс оторвался от губ Артура, но не от него самого. Прижимая его к себе практически до боли в ребрах, Имс лихорадочно шептал:  
\- Артур… Артур...  
Спустя еще пару минут, когда наваждение спало, Имс немного виновато смотрел, как Артур кривится от боли.  
\- Повесим его на елку? – с надеждой спросил Имс.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся в ответ Артур.  
\- Вместе? – Имс немного приподнял бровь и наклонил голову набок.  
\- Это всего лишь простая игрушка, мистер Имс, - тихо сказал немного смущенный Артур, тщетно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. - Не думаю, что для того, чтобы ее повесить, нужно два человека, - мягко продолжил он, но, заметив взгляд Имса, осекся и широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки. – Конечно, вместе.  
Имс держал ангелочка за один край шнурка, Артур за другой, и вместе они таки повесили его на самое видное место.  
Вернувшись под плед – хотя в квартире было вполне тепло – Артур устроился на груди Имса, наслаждаясь их искусственным камином.  
\- Имс?  
\- М?  
\- Ты в курсе, что мы в Калифорнии, и на улице + 15?  
\- Да, детка, я смотрю метеоканал.  
\- Тогда как так получается, что мы сидим вдвоем, завернутые в плед, и нам не жарко?  
\- О, ты заметил? Новая мульти сплит-система.  
\- Это же..  
\- Стоит сумасшедших денег, да, - насмешливо закончил Имс.  
\- Я хотел сказать, “пустая трата денег”, - немного ворчливо ответил Артур.  
\- Вот когда после жаркого секса твои чудесные ягодицы будет обдувать легкий теплый воздух, ты заговоришь по-другому.  
\- Ты поставил кондиционер в спальне? – Артур повернулся и удивленно посмотрел на Имса.  
\- О, прошу тебя, не порть такой чудесный романтический момент. Это подпотолочный кондиционер, он никоим образом не испортил твою дизайнерскую задумку с этими полосками на стенах… - начал оправдываться Имс, но глаза Артура светились каким-то лукавым блеском, - или ты хочешь опробовать?  
Артур прикоснулся к губам Имса указательным пальцем, призывая его прекратить болтать, а потом и своими губами, увлекая его в многообещающий поцелуй.

Разноцветные зайчики прыгали по потолку, комнату наполнял запах хвои, аромат имбирного печенья и звуки горящих в камине поленьев.  
Глинтвейн одиноко остывал в термосе.

_________________  
* Подарок номер рас[](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/92110350_large_miniatyurnuye_modeli_SHimon_Klemek_foto_2.1358284304.jpg)

** Подарок номер два раза[](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/1272961.1358284533.jpg)


End file.
